


C'est simple

by mariesondetre



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, post-carcosa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had so much fun trying to find the right way for our fucked-up-rednecks-in-love to express themselves in french! This might be difficult to read for someone who's not actually fluent, because there are lots of idiomatic and argotic expressions.<br/>A million of thanks to Dienda who wrote the perfect piece of fanfiction and made me want to dive in words once again!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What is simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482178) by [Dienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda). 



> I had so much fun trying to find the right way for our fucked-up-rednecks-in-love to express themselves in french! This might be difficult to read for someone who's not actually fluent, because there are lots of idiomatic and argotic expressions.  
> A million of thanks to Dienda who wrote the perfect piece of fanfiction and made me want to dive in words once again!

L’hôpital appelle moins d’une heure après leur fuite. Marty n’est pas tellement surpris ; sans déconner, il n’y a pas besoin d’être inspecteur de police pour faire le lien entre la chambre de Rust vide et les identifications des visiteurs.  


Il décroche à la première sonnerie et passe dans son bureau, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Rust dort dans la chambre, toujours empaqueté dans cette horreur de chemise d’hôpital ; quand ils ont réussi à atteindre le lit, il était trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que grogner pendant que Marty l’aidait à s’installer sur le matelas.  
Marty répond au sermon du médecin sur son ton le plus humble, n’élève pas la voix même quand elle lance des menaces en l’air, disant qu’elle va appeler la police. Il promet de signer tout ce qu’elle veut, n’importe quel formulaire de décharge ou de dispense, à la première heure le lendemain matin.  


Marty s’endort autour de minuit. Il reste dans la chambre avec Rust, gardant un œil sur lui pour être sûr qu’il n’essaie pas de se lever au milieu de la nuit pour finir par tomber la tête la première par terre. Il est tellement fatigué qu’il ne se rend même pas compte qu’il s’endort.  


Il ouvre les yeux à une heure oubliée avant l’aube ; il n’est pas sûr de ce qui l’a réveillé, mais il ressent une crainte froide, comme si quelque chose allait arriver ou comme s’il avait oublié quelque chose d’important qui ne pourrait pas être réparé.  
Marty tourne la tête pour regarder Rust et la peur agrippe son estomac comme des serres tranchantes. Rust est pâle et ses joues sont creuses dans la lumière ténue qui vient de la fenêtre ; il est silencieux et parfaitement immobile.  


« Peut-être qu’il a arrêté de respirer », murmure une horrible partie de l’esprit de Marty. Il secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée.  


« Rust, chuchote-t-il, hésitant. Hey, Rust. » Il donne de petits coups avec deux doigts sur l’épaule de Rust. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, alors Marty attrape vraiment son épaule et lui donne une petite secousse. Rien.  


« Eh mec, t’as entendu ça ? » dit-il soudain, à voix haute, espérant qu’il pourra mettre le tremblement de sa voix sur le compte du bruit imaginaire. Mais Rust ne réagit pas et Marty maudit l’obscurité de la nuit parce que la lampe de chevet est du côté de Rust et cette connerie de lampadaire de la rue est trop faible pour qu’il puisse voir si sa poitrine se soulève ou pas.  


Bon dieu, ce ne serait pas charmant si Rust cassait sa pipe maintenant, juste après qu’il l’ait fait sortir en douce de l’hôpital ? Rien de suspect, non. Juste une coïncidence malheureuse, inspecteur, qu’est-ce que vous allez chercher par là ? Et si Marty l’avait sorti de cet endroit juste pour le voir mourir dans son propre lit, après tout ce temps qu’ils ont passé séparés ? Il se demande si quelqu’un peut mourir de sa propre volonté.  


Il bouge avec précaution, doucement, en franchissant l’espace qui les sépare dans un brouillard de sueur froide. Il espère à moitié que Rust va ouvrir les yeux et le surprendre en train de se conduire comme un parfait idiot, pour qu’il puisse balayer sa peur et se rendormir. Finalement, il presse son oreille contre la poitrine de Rust et entend le battement régulier de son cœur, comme un tambour, un piston, indéniablement vivant.  


Il pose une main sur le pansement qui couvre les points de suture, et sent la chaleur de la blessure à travers le fin tissu. Marty reste comme ça jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à avoir mal au cou, puis il se retire de son côté du lit et attend que ses yeux s’habituent à l’obscurité.

*

Le lendemain matin Marty se réveille avec le soleil dans la figure et Rust qui bouge à côté de lui.  


« Eh, t’es toujours parmi nous ? » demande-t-il, comme s’il n’avait pas passé la moitié de la nuit à s’en assurer.  
« L’hôpital a appelé hier soir ; ton docteur m’a passé un savon. Faut que j’y passe rapidement pour prendre ton ordonnance et signer des papiers pour dire que ce sera de ma faute si tu y passes. »  


Rust grogne, à moitié endormi, pas vraiment impressionné, ses cheveux emmêlés étalés sur l’oreiller. « Quoi, ils ont essayé de t’inculper pour enlèvement ou un truc comme ça ?  


– En fait, ouais. Je lui ai assuré que tu étais tout à fait volontaire quand je t’ai fourré dans le coffre, alors elle a changé d’avis. »  


Rust émet un son qui ressemble à un sourire, il a enfin l’air un peu humain. Il essaie de se redresser. « Faut que j’aille pisser. »  


Marty l’aide à s’asseoir et démêle le drap et la chemise d’hôpital de Rust avant de sortir du lit.  


« Couvre-toi, mec. J’ai pas envie de voir ta bite. Je suis sûr qu’elle doit avoir le même œil de poisson mort que toi. »  


Ça déclenche l’hilarité de Rust, qui agrippe l’épaule de Marty. Il a mal mais il ne peut pas s’arrêter.  


« Putain, grommelle-t-il, en continuant de ricaner.  


– Merde, Rust, arrête, tu vas faire sauter tes points. »  


Marty essaie d’avoir l’air sévère mais il glousse aussi. « Putain ! » Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire parce que même si ça fait un son fragile, presque hystérique, bon sang, il peut compter sur les doigts d’une seule main le nombre de fois où il a entendu rire Rustin Cohle.  


Marty se décide à appuyer une main sur le bandage de Rust, doucement, comme s’il pouvait garder la blessure fermée juste avec la paume de sa main.

*

Il est presque dix heures quand Marty revient de l'hôpital ; il porte une petite armée de flacons de pilules et une liste d'instructions pour les soins d'un kilomètre de long. Rust est toujours là où il l'a laissé, affalé dans le fauteuil, portant un pantalon de survêtement de Marty et un t-shirt. Il regarde un genre de documentaire sur la nature sur la chaîne Discovery.  


« Eh. » Marty secoue les pilules et jette les papiers sur les genoux de Rust. « Ça s'est mieux passé que je l'aurais cru. Je m'attendais à moitié à être plaqué au sol dès que j'entrerais.  
– C'est quoi tout ça ? demande Rust en parcourant le laïus sur le sevrage et les instructions médicales sous forme de listes.  
– Le manuel d'entretien. Il faut te laver et te nourrir comme un vrai petit garçon. » Il commence à vider les boîtes sur la table basse.  


« J'ai demandé si tu peux prendre une douche, tu pues la maladie et les désinfectants. La doc a dit OK, il faut juste faire bien attention en savonnant les points. Je vais même te laver les cheveux et te faire une belle coiffure, genre une tresse africaine. »  


Rust lui fait les gros yeux. « Ouais, essaie un peu pour voir.  
– Et aussi, tu es à la diète pour encore quelques jours. »  


Rust soupire comme un ado grincheux. « Allez mec, j'en ai marre de cette putain de gelée.  
– T'as eu les tripes découpées, abruti. Tu ne peux pas te jeter direct sur le bacon frit. Putain. »  


Marty a rapporté un autre sac de la supérette ; il en sort une bouteille de jus de pomme, de la gelée au raisin et deux petits pots pour bébé. Le régime de Rust n'est pas aussi insipide, mais ça fait plus de douze heures qu'il n'a rien mangé et Marty n'a pas un seul fruit dans son frigo.  


« Désolé pour la bouffe de bébé, mais il fallait que tu prennes tes médocs, donc il faudra que ça aille jusqu'à ce que j'aille faire des vraies courses. »  


Quand il lève les yeux, Rust est immobile, comme s'il avait oublié comment respirer, les yeux fixés sur les deux petits pots posés sur le plateau du dîner. Marty est sur le point de demander ce qui ne va pas mais la question lui reste en travers de la gorge ; la fille de Rust était sans doute assez petite pour manger ce genre de saloperie, au moins une fois de temps en temps.  


« Merde, Rust, je n'avais pas pensé... Je –  »  


Avant que Marty puisse enlever les petits pots, Rust tend la main et attrape la compote de mangue sur le plateau. Le couvercle fait un 'pop' sonore dans le lourd silence. « Je mangerai pas cette merde de dinde aux légumes ; on dirait de la gerbe sucrée. »  


Il n'attend même pas d'avoir un cuillère, il plonge juste la langue dans la bouillie, avec les moustaches et tout.

*

Marty se fait prendre, la sixième nuit. Bien que Rust se rétablisse de façon régulière ces derniers jours, Marty continue à se réveiller aux petites heures du jour, comme une horloge, en ayant besoin de s'assurer que son compagnon est vivant et entier. Il ne peut pas à se rendormir avant d'avoir senti le cœur de Rust battre contre la conque de son oreille.  


Il n'arrive pas à s'expliquer cette paranoïa à la con ; ça avait un sens le premier jour, avec Rust faible comme un chaton et la façon dont ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, mais maintenant c'est juste ridicule. C'est comme une forme pathétique de syndrome de choc post-traumatique. C'est peut-être un reste de la panique de ce moment dans _cet endroit_ , quand Marty a vu les lumières et entendu les sirènes et s'est finalement laissé glisser sur le sol, psalmodiant le nom de Rust comme une incantation. _Rust Rust Rust_. La blessure de sa poitrine le brûlait comme un tison, mais la seule chose qui lui importait c'était le sang qui coulait chaud et gluant entre ses doigts. _S'il te plaît mon Dieu ne le laisse pas mourir maintenant._  


Il s'évanouit quand le premier homme de Papania apparut dans le passage voûté.  


Maintenant il se penche sur Rust, essayant de voir les mouvements de sa respiration. Il est sur le point de bouger pour appuyer le côté de son visage sur son t-shirt blanc, quand Rust se met à parler.  


« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Il jette à Marty un regard vague et mal réveillé.  


Marty sursaute si fort qu'il manque de sortir de sa peau. « Putain, rien ! » Il recule de la façon la plus nonchalante qu'il peut, évitant le regard de Rust.  


« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'essayais de m'embrasser ou quoi ?  
– Ouais, dans tes rêves. Comme si j'avais envie de m'approcher de cet espèce d'animal mort qui pend au-dessus de ton clapet. »  


Il essaie de bricoler une excuse vraisemblable, mais finalement il se dit que la vérité est tellement ridicule que Rust n'y croira pas de toute façon.  
« Je voulais juste être sûr que t'avais pas cassé ta pipe, quand tu dors on dirait que t'es déjà en état de rigidité cadavérique.  
– Tu croyais que j'étais mort. » Ce n'est pas une question, plutôt une version pince-sans-rire de 't'es vraiment con'.  


« Oui, bon. Dieu sait que t'es assez salaud pour crever dans mon lit. Mais tu vas très bien. Youpi. On peut se rendormir. » Il se tourne sur le côté, dos à Rust.  


Rust fait 'mmh', un son profond, endormi, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Marty sent son regard lourd sur sa nuque. C'est aussi bien qu'un battement de cœur.

*

Un mois passe presque sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Rust commence à se déplacer sans aide autour de la deuxième semaine, clopinant au début, s'accrochant aux murs et aux meubles jusqu'à ce que ses pas soient plus fermes et sa démarche plus assurée. Il accompagne même Marty une fois ou deux au supermarché, s'appuie sur le chariot et déblatère à propos de la société de consommation pendant que Marty cherche sa marque préférée de cookies sur les étagères. Il n'est plus à la diète, ce qui est rien moins qu'un don du ciel parce que Marty en a vraiment ras-le-bol des légumes vapeur et des blancs de poulet.  


Son besoin compulsif de vérifier si Rust respire la nuit lui a passé, mais plus le mec reprend des forces, plus il commence à avoir peur du jour où il va décider de partir. Au lieu de se réveiller pour voir s'il est vivant, il commence à se réveiller pour voir s'il est toujours là. Il est terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour il va rentrer du boulot ou des courses, ou se réveiller un matin, et Rust sera tout simplement parti. Comme de la fumée, comme la première fois.  


Ce jour-là, en sortant du poste de police, dès qu'il avait vu la camionnette dans son rétroviseur, Marty avait ressenti un accès de colère immédiat ; pas ce flamboiement rugissant de leur dernière bagarre, mais une sorte de rage frémissante qui lui donne envie de se déchaîner contre Rust, de dire toutes les choses blessantes qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant finalement chez lui – après le box de stockage, après cette putain de cassette vidéo – qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas en colère contre Rust à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Maggie ; à ce moment-là on aurait presque dit que c'était quelque chose qui était arrivé sans que personne n'y soit pour rien, comme de voir sa maison dévastée par un ouragan. Marty était en colère contre Rust à cause de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé séparés, il lui en voulait d'avoir disparu de sa vie sans autre parole que _Joli crochet, Marty._  


Maggie avait pris les filles et était partie, et Marty avait cru qu'il allait tomber en pièces parce que la première fois, en 95, Rust avait été là, avec son attitude de trou du cul et sa maison vide, mais il était là ; et Marty aurait dû pouvoir garder quelque chose à lui, mais au lieu de ça il avait perdu son mariage, sa famille et son partenaire d'un seul coup.  


Les gars au commissariat n'avaient pas mis bien longtemps à dire des saloperies sur Rust, à déclarer que c'était bon débarras, et à essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Marty à propos de la bagarre. Marty avait gardé bouche cousue – il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un cocu – parce que même s'il en était venu à détester Rust dans ces premiers mois, les autres gars donnaient l'impression de le mépriser pour les mêmes raisons qui faisaient qu'il manquait à Marty.  


Donc, une décennie plus tard, après avoir été attiré de nouveau dans l'orbite de Rust, avoir marché main dans la main avec lui jusqu'en enfer et en être revenu, Marty n'est pas trop sûr d'être capable de garder ses distances à nouveau. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont jamais été de véritables amis, mais ils étaient des partenaires, avec tout le poids et l'engagement que ce mot implique. Il veut que Rust reste – dans sa vie, dans le coin – mais une part de lui-même a encore trop de fierté pour le dire tel quel.  


« Eh, Rust, commence-t-il un matin alors qu'ils sont au lit, somnolant et baillant dans les premières lueurs du jour. Si tu te mets en tête de te barrer, est-ce que tu pourras au moins me faire un doigt d'honneur en partant ? »  


Il a choisi ce moment pour aborder le sujet parce qu'ils partagent le même lit mais ils n'en parlent pas. Ce n'est pas comme si un des deux se glissait au lit après que l'autre soit endormi ; ça fait un mois et ils ont déjà un putain de rituel du soir pour se mettre en pyjama et jeter les oreillers par terre. Ils lisent et parlent au lit, discutant des affaires de Marty et se chamaillent à propos de la liste des courses.  
Mais c'est comme s'ils étaient arrivés à un accord tacite stipulant que les hommes ne parlent pas de ce genre de trucs, et c'est super pour Marty ; il espère que ce moment sera protégé par ce silence.  


Rust se retourne pour le dévisager depuis l'autre oreiller et lui fait un de ces agaçants battements de paupières lents qu'il dégaine quand il essaie de ne pas réagir ; Marty a peur qu'il prenne ça comme une insinuation, qu'il croie qu'il a abusé de son hospitalité et détale. Il se prépare à montrer son jeu parce qu'il se souvient trop bien des dix dernières années. Il fera passer son message, même s'il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à dire vraiment ce qu'il a sur le cœur. _J'en ai marre de ne pas être avec toi ; je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à vivre seul à nouveau._  


Mais Rust se tourne simplement sur le côté, tire les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et ferme les yeux. "Je crois que je peux faire ça."


	2. Chapter 2

Le client est un homme grand et robuste, à peu près de leur âge – enfin, de l'âge de Marty, mais au point où ils en sont, les quelques années qui les séparent ne font pas grande différence – avec une voix de stentor et une attitude désinvolte qui rappelle à Rust les collègues flics au commissariat. Marty est assis à son bureau, le charme poussé à plein puissance, souriant et hochant la tête en écoutant l'homme pendant que Rust se tient en retrait, gribouillant dans son carnet après avoir abandonné ses tentatives de ramener la conversation sur l'affaire.  


C'est la première fois qu'il vient vraiment au bureau, depuis Carcosa. Marty a discuté des affaires avec lui depuis un moment, laissant des dossiers sur la table basse et lui demandant son avis de façon dégagée, se congratulant probablement pour sa subtilité et sa ruse. L'exposition dans tous les médias pour avoir attrapé un meurtrier de masse a fait des merveilles pour _Hart Solutions d'Investigation_ , et ces temps-ci Marty peut se vanter d'avoir une liste d'attente. Il a même embauché une secrétaire, une petite chose jeune et brune avec des ongles noirs et des manières blasées. Les derniers points de suture de son ventre sont tombés il y a quelques jours, et Rust est capable de se déplacer et se sent à peu près normal depuis un certain temps maintenant ; alors ce matin, quand Marty lui a demandé de venir avec un lui pour une entrevue, Rust a juste hoché la tête et mis ses chaussures.  


L'homme est venu voir Marty parce qu'il soupçonne sa femme de ne pas être exactement fidèle, mais, à sa façon d'agir, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un petit dérangement. Il organise des rodéos, et il a suffit d'une mention en passant du passé de Marty pour les lancer sur la monte de chevaux sauvages et la capture de veaux comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes. Rust les regarde dans son coin, mal à l'aise et à peu près oublié, et se souvient que Marty est un de ces hommes qui aiment sortir des conneries et raconter des histoires cochonnes dans les bars. Ou en tout cas, il était comme ça avant ; habitué à mettre son masque de brave type et à passer pour un mec normal.  


Rust se rappelle que ce n'est pas vraiment un masque ; c'est comme ça qu'est Marty avec les gens – les gens qui ne sont pas Rust – les gens qu'il pense avoir besoin de séduire ou d'impressionner, ou de mettre de son côté. Rust déteste ça – il hait le goût de fer-blanc que ça laisse dans sa bouche – mais il accepte que le côté brave type soit une part de Marty au même titre que toutes les choses pour lesquelles il a un attachement sauvage : sa loyauté idiote, sa compétence, la franchise dans ses yeux.  


Ils n'ont jamais eu le genre de camaraderie où on se tape dans le dos, où on fait des blagues bruyantes et qui semble être la définition de l'amitié mâle. Ils ont toujours eu des conflits et des désaccords, mais ils étaient liés par des secrets et la certitude de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils en sont venus à s'aimer malgré l'incompatibilité de leurs caractères difficiles – Marty choisirait probablement un mot moins lourd de sens, mais après toutes ces années, Rust pense _Sois honnête envers toi-même_ – et maintenant, dix ans plus tard, ils sont retombés avec aisance dans leur partenariat comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés avec le visage en sang et sans un mot.  


« On va regarder ça et on vous contactera, dit enfin Marty alors que l'homme se lève.  
– J'apprécierais votre absolue discrétion.  
– Bien sûr. »  


Il serre la main de Rust en deux secousses sèches, et s'en va avec une tape chaleureuse dans le dos de Marty.  


Quand ils le voient traverser le parking, Marty s'adosse dans sa chaise, se balance un peu et pousse un soupir.  


« Quel con. Pas étonnant que sa femme le trompe. » Il se frotte les yeux. « Désolé mon pote. J'aurais voulu un truc un peu plus intéressant pour ton premier dossier.  
– Mmh. Cinquante dollars que c'est avec un des mecs qui montent pour lui au rodéo.  
– Tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas prendre ton pari, parce que c'est ce que je pense aussi. » Il regarde sa montre et se lève. Il sourit à Rust, son vrai sourire, un sourire en coin d'un bleu de fleur de maïs. « Viens, je t'emmène dîner pour rattraper ça. »  


Rust ferme son stylo et son cahier. « Je devrais pouvoir manger. »

*

« C'est moi », annonce Rust en fermant la porte d'entrée. La maison est fraîche, on entend le murmure de l'air conditionné ; il sent la sueur dans le dos de sa chemise comme une main lourde plaquée sur sa peau. Il laisse tomber les sacs de courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et ouvre le frigo pour attraper une bière.  


Marty dit quelque chose depuis le fond de la maison mais Rust ne comprend pas un traître mot. Il passe la tête dans le couloir pour répondre et aperçoit le panier à linge abandonné à côté de la porte de leur chambre. Cette vue lui rappelle qu'ils ont laissé leurs chemises chez le teinturier, mais il n'arrive pas à se souvenir s'il était censé passer les chercher en revenant du supermarché.  


Rust ouvre la bouche pour demander à Marty, mais il s'arrête net. Son cerveau l'agresse avec un souvenir, un court-circuit dans sa tête qui sent l'eau de vaisselle et le produit à vitres : Rustin Cohle, trois vies entières auparavant, debout dans la cuisine en train de demander à Claire si elle a pensé à passer au pressing.  
Il peut presque sentir les deux scènes se superposer comme un putain d'épisode de déjà-vu, seulement voilà, vingt-deux ans ont passé et il n'est plus marié avec sa femme, il file le parfait bonheur domestique avec Marty Hart, bordel.  


« Eh, dit Marty en apparaissant soudain à côté de lui. J'ai oublié cette saloperie de lessive, on n'en a presque plus. » Comme si la situation toute entière pouvait devenir encore plus ridiculement surréaliste.  


Rust ferme la porte du frigo, il a oublié la bière. « Marty, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ? »  


Marty est en train de farfouiller dans les sacs de courses comme un raton-laveur curieux. « On peut commencer à préparer le dîner pendant que la lessive tourne. Faire de la salade de pâtes comme tu aimes bien. »  


Rust secoue la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Marty fronce les sourcils. « Ici, dans ta maison. »  


Il sait que Marty va faire une blague avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, et ça lui donne envie de lui coller un coup de poing dans la gorge.  


« Ben si tu passais un coup d'aspirateur de temps en temps, on pourrait dire que tu es mon aide à domicile. » Et voilà.  
– Très drôle, putain.  
– Tu peux toujours dire que je t'entretiens. » Un autre sourire moqueur.  


Il dévisage Marty, prenant appui sur le comptoir pour s'empêcher de serrer les poings.  
« Je suis sérieux, putain, Marty. » Il l'est ; il a besoin de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer à part une tentative foireuse pour rattraper le temps perdu, et entretenir leur codépendance. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à jouer au papa et à la maman, mec ? »  


Marty comprend enfin qu'il ne plaisante pas. Il émet un bruit incrédule. « On essaie de se remettre sur pieds, Rust. Voilà ce qu'on fait. J'ai l'impression que ça marche. »  
Pour Rust, cette excuse n'est plus valable depuis longtemps. Marty a fait une allusion à son départ dans les premiers jours, mais les jours sont devenus des semaines et ces semaines sont en train de devenir des mois, et ils sont aussi 'guéris' qu'ils peuvent espérer l'être.  


« Alors quoi, on va juste vivre et bosser ensemble maintenant, après dix putain d'années à prétendre que l'autre n'existait pas ?  
– Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu te casses ? » Marty serre les mâchoires, regarde le sol avec insistance. Il a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre, mais au lieu de ça, il soupire. « Je veux pas que tu partes, mais si tu veux prendre ton propre appart', je comprends. »  


Rust devrait saisir l'occasion, se tirer d'ici pendant qu'il le peut encore. Ils ne sont pas vraiment connus pour être sympas ; la chose la plus intelligente à faire serait de mettre de la distance entre eux avant qu'ils deviennent trop proches à nouveau. « C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
– Alors ferme-la, Rust. On continue nos vies ; je veux que tu sois là. Tu veux rester ? »  


Rust n'a jamais autant voulu quelque chose depuis des siècles, avoir quelque chose, quelqu'un à lui ; mais s'il y a une date d'expiration il préfère prendre la route tout de suite.  


« Jusqu'à quand ?  
– Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'entre-tue ou que quelque chose d'autre ait raison de nous, OK ? »  


Marty ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, il sort de la pièce et claque la porte de son bureau. Rust s'affaisse contre le comptoir de la cuisine, la gorge serrée par quelque chose qui ressemble à du soulagement.

*

« J'y crois pas, déclare Marty en avalant une gorgée de bière. Le mec n'a rien fait tant que son fils était à fond dans la bringue, se droguait et bousillait des voitures, mais au moment où le gamin monte un groupe, il le fait tuer ? »  


Ils sont dans le salon et regardent leur dernier dossier ; une femme âgée s'inquiète de la disparition de son neveu, elle pense que le père du jeune homme a peut-être quelque chose à y voir.  


« Tout peut arriver avec le bon déclencheur. Rust hausse les épaules. T'as qu'à demander à Maggie. »  
Il entend Marty suspendre sa respiration, et quand il lève les yeux il le voit froncer les sourcils.  


« Pourquoi t'as besoin de mettre ça sur le tapis, mec ?  
– C'était juste un exemple à portée de main. » Parce qu'il n'a jamais été capable de ne pas pousser pour voir si les choses vont se briser.  
« Oui, eh ben, garde tes putains d'exemples pour toi. » Marty se tourne pour regarder par la fenêtre ; la faible lumière du crépuscule qui approche lui donne l'air vieux et pâle. « Ecoute, j'aurais préféré avoir réagi autrement – »  


C'est à ce moment que Rust réalise qu'il y a au moins une part de Marty qui pense qu'il est parti à cause de la bagarre, pour quelques entailles au visage et un feu arrière cassé. La vérité, c'est que Rust est parti parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être devenu la lame utilisée pour le blesser.  


« On a déjà eu cette conversation, l'interrompt Rust. La façon dont je me comportais en 2002 n'était pas spécialement propice aux réconciliations. » Même s'il regrette énormément les dix dernières années, Marty est toujours le genre d'homme qui aimerait s'entendre dire que les choses lui arrivent, et pas que c'est lui qui les provoque. « On a tous fait nos choix ; toi, moi, Maggie. Ce qui est fait est fait. » Marty aurait pu garder sa bite dans son froc, Rust aurait pu la mettre dehors dès qu'elle avait commencé à le toucher, et Maggie aurait pu demander le divorce comme une putain de personne normale.  


Au lieu de ça, elle ne s'était pas fait confiance pour dire non à nouveau, et avait décidé que Rust était un prix qu'elle était prête à payer. La douleur qu'elle lui a infligée à lui ne le dérange pas – merde, il y est plus qu'habitué maintenant – mais il ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir utilisé l'amour de Marty – pour Rust, pour tous les deux – contre lui. Il a encore ses mots entrecoupés de sanglots gravés dans le crâne. _Il ne pourra pas vivre avec ça. Ça va le blesser_ , alors que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire c'était _tu vas le blesser parce que tu es la seule autre chose qui compte._  


« Les _si_ , ça vaut rien, mec. C'est juste des instruments de torture. » Il soutient le regard de Marty. « On va bien maintenant. »  


« Quand même », dit Marty avec un soupir, et Rust peut voir à l'étincelle dans ses yeux qu'il a réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à dissiper l'atmosphère lourde entre eux. « Je t'aurais jamais laissé faire pousser cette horrible queue de cheval. »

*

Rust est réveillé par un faible cri. Ses yeux sondent l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le plafond de leur chambre ; à côté de lui, Marty gémit de nouveau. Rust tend la main, la pose sur le flanc de Marty et le secoue. « Marty, ouvre les yeux. Eh, mec. »  


C'est quelque chose d'habituel maintenant, six mois n'ont pas changé grand-chose en ce qui concerne les cauchemars ; Rust sait par expérience qu'aucun laps de temps ne leur apportera des nuits sans rêve, au moins pour très longtemps. Ils ont appris à tirer l'autre de ce fossé avec une légère secousse et un marmonnement rassurant, en faisant semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé.  


Marty se réveille en sursaut avec un sanglot étouffé. « Rust.  
– C'est bon mec, c'est fini.  
– Rust, ça va ? » Des doigts se referment sur son avant-bras.  


« Je vais bien. C'était juste un rêve, Marty.  
– On était là-bas. » Rust n'a pas besoin de demander des précisions pour savoir qu'il parle de la salle du trône à Carcosa. « Après que tu lui aies tiré dessus. »  
Rust a envie de lui demander de la fermer ; il revient déjà assez souvent à ce moment comme ça. En train de mourir avec le vide qui tourne au-dessus de sa tête. En train de presser la détente pour s'apercevoir que Childress a déjà découpé Marty en morceaux. Perdu dans le dédale de brindilles et de cadavres, seul, errant dans la poussière comme dans un putain de purgatoire.  


« J'essayais de te rejoindre et je me traînais vers toi mais j'arrivais pas à me rapprocher. »  


Contre toute attente, Rust se souvient du son râpeux de Marty en train de ramper vers lui, quelque part derrière sa tête, sa respiration hachée – exactement comme maintenant – et le premier contact de ses doigts sur le côté de son visage.  


« Je voyais la mare de sang grandir autour de toi, de plus en plus », la voix de Marty trébuche et explose contre le clair de lune. « Qu'est-ce qui aurait encore un sens si je te perdais à nouveau ? »  


« Tu m'as atteint, Marty. Tu nous as sortis de là. » Rust tâtonne jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le cou de son compagnon, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts au-dessus de son oreille. Il prend la main de Marty, la glisse sous son débardeur et la presse contre la cicatrice de son ventre. « Je suis là, mec. »  


Marty l'attire contre lui, maladroit et aveugle, cognant leurs bras et leurs genoux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un contre l'autre. Rust le laisse faire parce qu'il _sait_ , et parce qu'il entend encore la tendresse de la voix de Marty ce soir-là devant l'hôpital, si douce qu'il aurait pu s'y allonger.

*

Le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant mais le froid de l'hiver rôde dans les ombres humides laissées par la rosée. La journée a tout l'air d'un lent et paresseux samedi ; les oiseaux chantent, les voitures passent sans qu'on les voie et presque sans bruit, l'odeur du café appelle depuis le plan de travail de la cuisine. Rust entend le son étouffé de la télévision derrière la porte de la salle de bain ; il vient juste de prendre une douche et se tient maintenant devant le miroir embué, fixant les taches floues qui forment le reflet de son visage. Aujourd'hui, c'est le 3 janvier.  


Il se penche pour voir la ligne rose qui court en bas de son torse ; il pense à la façon dont il a été transpercé, soulevé de terre, et jeté dans une obscurité si pleine d'elle. Sophia. Pensez à elle n'est plus aussi douloureux ; Rust a réalisé que ce qu'il a ressenti dans le noir, cette chaleur éternelle, ce n'était pas seulement son amour à elle pour lui, mais aussi l'amour qu'il lui portait. Tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'approcher sans désespoir, sans ressentir le poids de la perte, soudain rendu aussi pur que la première fois qu'il l'a tenue dans ses bras. Quelquefois, au cœur de la nuit, avec les yeux fermés et Marty qui respire à côté de lui, il a un aperçu de cet absolu, comme une marée régulière lui baignant les chevilles.  


C'est suffisant pour continuer.  


Il recule et étudie la masse fauve de ses cheveux, froids et plaqués contre son cou et ses épaules ; ils sont trop longs à nouveau – il les a taillés une fois ou deux avec une paire de ciseaux qu'il a trouvée dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. A un moment de ces dix dernières années, Rust n'en a tout simplement plus rien eu à faire de ressembler à un être humain, et il les a laissés pousser à leur guise, se rendant à peine compte qu'ils commençaient à éclaircir avec l'âge. Il les rassemble dans son poing et les écarte de son visage, et il regarde ; le miroir commence à se désembuer.  


Rust s'habille, enfile ses boots et attrape sa veste sur le porte-manteau. « Je sors. »  


Marty est dans le fauteuil devant la télé, tenant sa tasse à café à deux mains. Il regarde Rust avec une expression prudente, tout à fait conscient de la date. « D'accord. »  


« Je ne serai pas long. » Rust monte dans la camionnette et hésite un moment, avant de sortir de l'allée et de rouler directement jusqu'au salon de coiffure.  


Quand il rentre, Marty est à son bureau, en train d'imprimer ce qui ressemble à un nouveau dossier.  


« Eh, Bollier a appelé pour nous donner le feu vert, alors – bon dieu de merde ! » Il reste bouche bée devant Rust pendant un bon bout de temps. Il laisse échapper un petit rire. « Mince, juste au moment où je me disais qu'on pourrait te louer comme Jésus pour Pâques. »  
« Mmh, t'aurais dû le dire. »  


Marty s'approche pour l'examiner, laisse courir ses doigts dans les petits cheveux courts sur sa nuque et les mèches plus longues sur le dessus de sa tête. « Merde, mec, c'est tellement bon de te voir avec une figure humaine à nouveau. Par contre - » Il jette un regard sur les lèvres de Rust. « Tu sais qu'ils peuvent aussi te raser, hein ?  
– Ouais, ben appelle ça un traumatisme si tu veux, mais je ne laisse pas un étranger s'approcher de moi avec un rasoir à la main. »  


Marty regarde Rust en souriant comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais vue de sa vie ; ses mains se déplacent sur sa nuque et il l'attire vers lui. C'est un baiser long et ne contenant rien d'autre que de la joie et une affection brute ; Marty y met tout son cœur.  


Rust émet un son de gorge si bas que c'est presque un ronronnement. « Je croyais que tu ne ferais pas ça avant que j'aie rasé cette moustache.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est pas aussi épouvantable que ça en a l'air.  
– Eh ben ne t'y habitue pas, parce que ça va partir. » Il passe ses mains le long des bras de Marty et tourne les talons en direction de la salle de bain.  
– Attends, attends, j'ai une idée. Taille-la bien comme il faut d'abord. Je suis sûr que tu vas ressembler à un de ces gentlemans de jadis. Je vais chercher les ciseaux.  
– Marty, ne t'approche pas de moi. »  


Ça montre bien combien Rust a changé : non seulement il reste tranquille pendant que Marty coupe sa moustache, mais il le laisse aussi prendre une photo du résultat avec son téléphone. « Je le jure devant Dieu, Martin Eric Hart, si tu montres ça à qui que ce soit, je te fais bouffer tes couilles au petit-déjeuner. »  


Quand il a fini de se raser, il rince sa mâchoire et regarde son visage d'avant. Il y a un écho, mais il n'a pas la même tête qu'il y a dix-sept ans. Sa peau s'est tannée avec l'âge et trop de cigarettes, son expression est moins tendue. Rust se rend compte que la seule chose qui est restée la même, c'est que Sophia et Marty sont les seules certitudes pour lui. Il s'essuie le visage, éteint la lumière et se dirige vers les cliquetis dans la cuisine, bien décidé à rendre ce baiser.


End file.
